1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method for instructing a 3D printing system comprising a 3D printer and to a 3D printing system. The present disclosure is further related to a method for instructing a device communicating with a 3D printing system comprising a 3D printer.
2. Background Information
Commonly known 3D printers that could perform 3D printing processes to print a real object from an input of a virtual model are presently available to consumers. As known in the art, additive manufacturing based 3D printing is a promising and emerging technology to print or create a 3D or 2D real (i.e. physical and tangible) object of any shape. As known in the art, additive manufacturing or 3D printing is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object of virtually any shape from a virtual model. 3D printing is achieved using an additive process, where successive layers of material are laid down in different shapes. For example, to perform a print, the 3D printer reads the design from a file and lays down successive layers of liquid, powder, paper or sheet material to build the model from a series of cross sections. These layers, which correspond to the virtual cross sections from the virtual model, are joined or automatically fused to create the final shape. The primary advantage of this technique is its ability to create almost any three-dimensional shape or geometric feature.
The virtual model represents the geometrical shape of the real object to be built or printed. The virtual model could be any digital model or data that describes geometrical shape property, such as a computer-aided design (CAD) model or an animation model. The printed real object is tangible. The object or the part of the object may have a void or hollow in it, such as has a vase. The object or the part of the object may be rigid or resilient, for example.
3D printers are commonly based on additive manufacturing that creates successive layers in order to fabricate 3D real objects. Each lay could be created according to a horizontal cross-section of a model of a real object to be printed. 3D printers are typically used to create new physical objects that do not exist before.
In US 2011/0087350 A1, there is provided a method and system enabling the transform of possibly corrupted and inconsistent virtual models into valid printable virtual models to be used for 3D printing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,243,334 A generates a 3D virtual model for the use in 3D printing by automatically delineating object of interest in images and selecting a 3D wire-frame model of an object if interest as the virtual model. The 3D wire-frame model may be automatically calculated from stereoscopic set of images.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,216 A proposes a method of assembling two real physical objects to have a final physical object. The method discloses an architectural site model facilitating repeated placement and removal of foliage to the model. The site model is constructed as an upper shell portion and a lower base portion, while the model foliage is attached to the shell portion. The upper shell portion of the site model is configured for removable attachment to the lower base portion. This method is not related to printing a physical object by a 3D printer.